Escapade, Dradin Style
by selena.devargo
Summary: A weekend of fun, turns into something more. Where you inhibitions are released, and things are never the same. Hidden agendas and old secrets long though buried, come to light. How will you handle, the changes it brings.
1. Chapter 1

Voltron characters and places belong to WEP productions. My characters and the trouble they cause me are mine. I want to give a big thanks to KAEX for all the support. Also The DrukenWritersCouncil for the love and support, and the booze. Also to my husband for is unending support. And of course my wonderful editor WarzonePrez who helped me to find my voice, and helped get these characters out of my head.

**Fabrere Tower, Dradin **

Lance McClain let a loud whoop of joy as he got out of red lion.

"I'm the King of Dradin!" he yelled, standing atop Red Lion. "Long may I reign!"

"Hey your highness," Keith spoke solemnly before cracking a smile, "get off there before you kill yourself. I'm not dragging you home like last time." He also jumped to the ground off black lion.

"You also promised to relax this weekend, therefore I'm holding you to that promise," Allura spoke soflty. "Besides, I kind of like the idea of you and me in a Jacuzzi." She grinned as she also got down from blue lion.

"I want to eat, I'm starving," Hunk muttred before he hit the ground. Pidge laughed at him.

"When don't you ever want to eat, big guy?" Pidge said. Allura laughed as she watched Sven and Romelle come down the runway from the small shuttle.

"I will second that!" Romelle said as she ran over and hugged Allura while the guys exchanged backslaps. "Allura, I cannot wait to hit the shops! I hear they have everything you need, and some you don't!"

"I know," Allura replied with a grin. "I need to shop for a few things myself, and hope that Nanny doesn't confiscate them."

Everyone then looked up at the towering building before them. It was all done up in Chrome and Glass. Much different then the last time they were here. After the building was damaged, Manset started from scratch. Now it resembled a skyscraper that would have been found on earth years ago. They were greeted by a young man in a custom suit.

"Greetings Voltron Force," the man said. "I am Aseem. Manset will join you shortly. He is in a meeting right now. I am to show you to your rooms. If there is anything you require, please ask." The bellhops came forward and started piling the luggage onto carts and wheeling them in. The rest of the team laughed and talked amongst themselves. They didn't notice however another figure watching them from the top of the building….a woman, who also had a purpose.

"Dradin," Lysette thought to herself as she stared down at the city terrain. "Never thought I come home." Her blue eyes started to tear up, and she wiped them away. Dradin was know throughout the universe as a playground for adults. It was the Las Vegas of the galaxy…and her legacy. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. Her Garrison uniform jacket was hanging open revealing a pencil thin skirt and lace camisole. In defiance of regulation, she wore three inch White Slingbacks.

"I never thought you'd come back here," a voice sounded from behind her. "Not after what happened last time."

"That wasn't my fault," Lysette whispered quietly. "I was set up on that!" She frowned "How was I supposed to know it would be broadcast on late night television? Why do you think I use my mother's last name of Fabrere. I can't very well use Carletti-DeVille. Admiral Stick up his ass would have a coronary." Lysette sighed as she reached for her purse to pull out a pack of cigarettes. "I really need to quit these things," she muttered. "I need a favor, and before you say anything, it's not that type of favor." After lighting it up and inhaling she sighed. "Sometimes, I hate being me." she paused a moment. "It's personal."

"Lysette, you are welcome anytime," Manset replied. "If not for your money, I could not have rebuilt. However, if I do you a favor, I need one in return. Simply business, you understand." Manset smiled. "One night only, you perform in my club. I have a special group coming in this weekend. And nobody could fill the club like you did long ago." Lysette froze.

"Shit, I can't Manset," she replied. "I'm already in hot water for the last time I did that. I was lucky I wasn't court martialed. Besides, I trained Whitney and Jessica to perform and I thought they were doing great."

"They are," he said, "but they're not you. Nobody can every replace you. Please, I normally wouldn't beg, but I need this favor. I was informed that the Voltron Force was coming to Dradin for a bachor/bachlorette weekend for the Princess and Commander Kogane."

"Not anymore," she replied. "You know I gave that up when I graduated. I put the fans away for life."

"Come on," he said. "You were the hit of the club. I still have your costume on display." Lysette continued to smoke as she stood in front of the wide picture window.

"I want you to tell me about my mother," she said. "I was told that the answer was here." Manset gasped.

"I don't know that much," he replied. "What I have heard was mere speculation."

"Bullshit!" she said as she spun around to face him. "You know, why the hell will you not tell me?"

"It's not my story to tell," he replied. "I was sworn to secrecy. If it got out, it would destroy you and everything you hold dear. Plus, it would have repercussions that would resonate for years." Lysette stared at him coldly.

"Fine," she said, "so be it. I will find out on my own. You can bet on it." She then walked past him and slammed the door behind her. Once inside, she collapsed on the floor sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Voltron, it's characters and places are WEP Property. However the troublemaker that is Lysette is mine. As well as a few other new characters who are demanding some attention. Thanks to KAEX for the props, and Kathdmd, for which the next scene is for you. *grins* And to WarzonePrez, my wonderful editor and the other great people I met, you know the names have been withheld to protect the guilty. *grins*

**Penthouse Suite 1, Frabrere Tower, Dradin Chapter 2**

Princess Allura stood staring at her suitcase and frowned. She pulled out a pink jumpsuit and sighed. She then noticed other garments.

"Remind me to not let Nanny near my suitcase again," she muttered.

"Allura," Romelle said as she walked in the door, "I got us spa appointments for the day, and then we got an exclusive tour of the new hotel. However, the first is shopping." Her blue sundress swayed around her knees as she headed over to the bed. She was wearing her new heels that she ordered before leaving. They were blue t-strap, with a chunky heel by someone named Chanel. She wrinkled her nose up at the outfit in Allura's hand. "That's bad. I see I came to take you shopping just in time. We shall have a burning ceremony for that before we leave Dradin." She reached down for her compact to freshen her makeup. "Let's go."

Allura changed into a pair of leggings and an oversized T-shirt and simple flats. She pulled her hair back off her face with a simple black barrette. She looked in the mirror and frowned

"I look like a child," Allura said. They then left the suite and headed to the elevator chatting amongst themselves. A few minutes later, the elevator doors opened to reveal a short curvy woman. Her brown hair was pulled up in a loose knot. She wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her black shoes were sky high stilettos that Romelle wanted for herself. The woman then got off and passed them carting a suitcase behind her.

"Wonder who that was," Allura thought as she looked over at Romelle.

"I don't' know," Romelle replied. "I've never seen her before. I know Manset explained that there are two penthouse suites on this level. We got one, and some big shot got the other."

Marina Carletti-Deville walked past the two woman getting into the elevator. She knew who they were of course, but could not speak to them yet. She had to find out how Lysette was. She knew that coming back here would not be the best. She put her hand print on the door and it swished open. Marina sighed as she saw the shattered glass on the floor, and the empty bottle of Vodka, as well as an ashtray full of cigarettes.

"You know those things will kill you, unless the rest of the Garrison Brass does first," she joked.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Marina," Lysette replied. "Say what you want and get the hell out of here."

"Well, aren't we miss sunshine and lollipops this evening," Marina said. "You really do need to quit, Lysette."

"When the Admiral grows a personality, or our father gets the balls to stand up to him," she replied. "I'll quit then." She took a swig from the bottle in her hand. "So, you my babysitter? Is that why you're here?"

"I have orders," Marina said, "and yes to keep you out of trouble. "Although you get into it much better on you own." Lysette had changed into a simple sheath dress. She also paired it with her favorite platform sling back stilettos. Her blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a mess of curls, her makeup once again impeccable. She was headed for the club to look at the books and check up on the girls.

"I've hit a dead end in my quest," Lysette said.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Marina replied. "I mean, nobody will talk about her. I even tried to ask, but I was just brushed off. Even the admiral was tight lipped. Although, I did hear him utter the word 'whore' once."

"Probably," Lysette said. "He doesn't think too well of anybody. He hates me…you know that. If it wasn't for you or father, I would have been thrown out years ago." She turned to walk past Marina to grab her purse. "Gotta go to the club, I'll be back later."

"Lysette," Marina said, "I'm here for you. I always will be." Lysette hugged her.

"I know," she replied. "You are one of the few people who I know I can trust. Later sweetie. Make yourself at home." Marina watched her exit the room with a small, sad smile. She was in pain, and her greatest wish was that Lysette would find the thing that made her happy. They both graduated with honors and both were a hot hand in the cockpit. Lysette especially blew the competition away, even beating the records held by Lance McClain of the Voltron Force. And she had a genius IQ, but it was masked by her movie star looks, a fact nobody could seem to get past. She was too beautiful for her own good.

Lance McClain walked out of the Kit Kat Club with a huge grin on his face. It was all set for Keith's Bachelor Party tomorrow. He hired the entertainment, made sure the alcohol would be plentiful

And who knows, maybe he'd score with one of the dancers he saw.

"I know that look," Sven said, waiting out front. "You gonna turn on the McClain charm, chat her up, give a cheesy pick up line, then she slaps you. Sounds like a typical Lance McClain conversation."

"One of us has got to do it, Viking," Lance replied. "You are off the market thanks to Romelle. I tend to make sure Keith does not come back to the resort sober. Then I will hand him over to Allura to do what she will with him."

"Hunk and Pidge are waiting at the resort for us,"Sven said. "They wanted to check out the arcade and food bar, not in that order. Keith rented a motorcycle and went for a ride. He wanted to do that for a long time now." Sven and Lance turned to head back to the resort, when all of a sudden they stopped. Seductive music wafted out from the open door. They looked up to see a building in front of them. Inside was a stage and on top of it was a voluptuous figure holding nothing but a fan, wearing a g-string and a smile. It read the Burley Q club, for select clientele only.

"What is that place, a brothel?" Sven wondered. Lance grinned

"Paradise, is what I call it," Lance said. "Did you see that woman in there, what a..." Sven smacked him upside the head

"Behave yourself," Sven said. "Don't make me get the hose." He then looked at the poster. "Burlesque show review featuring Jessica Matherson and Whitney Parker and a host of other wonderful ladies." They read on. "Classes are offered by appointment only." Lance grinned evilly.

"I need to speak to Allura and Romelle," he thought, an evil thought forming. Sven grimaced

"When Lance got that look," Sven said, "trouble is sure to follow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Voltron characters and places belong to WEP. However my characters belong to me. Believe me, they let me know it every day. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my work it means a lot. To the DrunkenWritersCouncil, love you guys and the next bottle is on me. KAEX, thanks for all the encouragement. And to WarzonePrez, my editor. Words cannot express how thankful I am for you editing and help getting my ideas out.

**Chapter 3 : In and Around Dradin**

Back at the hotel, Lance came into the suite he shared with the force. He noticed Keith had just got out of the shower and was getting dressed in black jeans and black t-shirt.

"I know that look," Keith said. "You got into trouble again, didn't you. Okay how much damage control do I have to do this time?"

"No, mon capitain," Lance replied. "I didn't' this time. We just finalized your bachelor party plans." Hunk came in holding a sandwich and a beer alternating back and forth between both. Pidge came out of the room sleep tousled. "I'd thought we do some gambling while waiting for the girls. When they're shopping, who knows what time they get back. Besides, we've got dinner plans at seven in the Lions Den." Sven was trying hard to keep the smile off his face as he thought back to earlier in the day when they were taking to the girls.

* * *

**Earlier that day**

After leaving the Burley Q, Lance and Sven had barged into the shop where Romelle was trying on a black lace dress that was cut in a low V shape with a slinky skirt that skimmed her body. Allura looked over at Romelle, who shrugged her shoulders, then turned to face her love.

"How do I look, handsome?" she asked. Sven grinned

"You look stunning," he replied, "and it will look just as good on the floor of our room later."

"You smooth talker," Romelle said. "Tell me some more." She then kissed him. Lance pulled Allura to the side and handed her an embossed business card. He couldn't stop grinning as he told her what he discovered.

"Remember a few weeks ago we were talking in the Rec Area you told me that you didn't' know what to get Keith for his wedding present?" he asked her. "I think I found what you are looking for. You said you wanted to do something special for him on your wedding night. This club offers classes on dancing. It's something called 'Burlesque', and I think you would enjoy it." Lance grinned. Allura stared down at the card in her hand and smiled.

"Ever wanted to learn a new skill to please your man," it read, "yet have fun at the same time? This is your place!"

"Lance," she said, "as usual, you know me better than I know myself half the time." She hugged him, then yelled to Romelle. "Okay you two, get a room why don't you!" She then walked over and handed the card to Romelle. "I'll do it if you will."

"It's worth a shot," Romelle replied. "I am very curious myself." She then looked over at Sven. "What do you think?" Sven kissed her

"Sounds good to me," he said. "However, I get a private performance later."

"You got it," she replied. They kissed again.

"I need to change," Allura said, looking down at her t-shirt and leggings.

"No you don't," Romelle said. "What your wearing is perfect. It could work up a sweat, and you wouldn't want to ruin anything."

* * *

**20 Minutes Later**

After Romelle had changed out of the dress and purchased it, they said goodbye to the guys and headed off in the direction of the club.

"I didn't find a dress," Allura said.

"Don't worry," Romelle replied, "we still got time for that." She squeezed her cousin's arm. Allura hadn't been this nervous in a long while. Not since before she told Keith that she loved him. She and Romelle stopped in front of the address Lance indicated. They opened the door to the club. It was done up in Purple and Silver Deco.

"Can I help you?" a voice spoke.

"Yes," Allura replied. "We were told that you teach something called 'burlesque' dance class."

"Why yes, we do," he said. "You would want to talk to our manger, Jessica. In fact, there she is now." They turned to look at the woman who had come out of the back room. She then went over to fling open another door that revealed an office and shut it. The woman then turned to face them.

"This could be a few minutes," the woman said, "so why don't you sit down and I'll get you something to drink. I'm Marie Christine, one of the dancers. I also bartend." She stared at them. "Are you sure you're in the right place?"

* * *

Jessica Matherson stormed through the door, green eyes blazing as she stood in front of Lysette's terminal. Her red hair was coiled up on her head secured with a jeweled clip. She wore leggings and a cami top, which was what she usually wore when practicing her routine.

"Why in the hell did you not tell me you were resigning management of the club?" she asked. "I had to hear on the Dradin grapevine!"

"Well, hello to you too," Lysette replied. "If you would let me explain, rather than putting a new hole in the wall…"

"I've know you for over 20 years," Jessica said. "Whitney as well. Ever since we went to boarding school together. And you didn't' have the guts to tell me." Lysette stood up and paused the entries on her terminal in front of her.

"I secured leave so I could come back and tell you," Lysette said. "In fact, you and Whitney are now the owners and management." She picked up a chip and handed it over to her. "Here are your new contracts, and the deed." Jessica's jaw dropped as she sat down in the chair and stared in shock.

"You are giving up control, miss 'balls to the walls' Fabrere?" Jessica asked.

"I haven't heard that nickname in years," Lysette said. "Not since we graduated, and before I left for the Academy." Whitney came in to the office, toweling off after a grueling practice session. Her café au late skin glistened along with her black hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"They discontinued your favorite lipstick again, didn't they," Whitney said. Lysette smiled.

"I was just telling Jessica, that you and her are now the proud owners of Burley Q," Lysette replied. "I came back to tell you in person. I've got my orders and I'm going on my first posting, not sure where yet though. So I can no longer come back on weekends as I'll be on duty full time. I will still have a financial stake and you two have my authority for day to day. Manset will also be here for protection if needed, and he can get a hold of me if an emergency and I'm out of touch. Once I know where I'll be, you guys will be told." Whitney looked down.

"Knew this was coming," Whitney said, "when you said you were heading to the Academy for training." Jessica looked up.

"Your not mad she didn't tell us first," Jessica said.

"No," Whitney replied, "she came here to tell us, but you had to run your mouth off, and it was already insinuated weeks ago. I think she will do great. Her manipulation skills were honed to perfection. After all any woman can be a stripper, but it takes a lady to do it with dignity." Lysette laughed for the first time in a long time. She put her hands under her chin and watched the two bicker back and forth before calling time out. Suddenly they all went still as the door opened.

"Excuse me," a soft voice spoke. "I was told to speak to a Jessica Matherson, that this was the office to inquire about classes."

"I'm Jessica," Jessica said, holding out her hand. She motioned the other woman standing next to her. "That's Whitney. We're the managers of this club. At the moment, we do have some time if you want to start right away. It usually don't' get busy until seven." She motioned to Romelle. "I have some workout gear I can loan you so you don't ruin your clothes." She then looked at them. "Did anyone explain to you what we do here?"

"Something called burlesque dancing,"Allura replied. Jessica and Whitney looked at each other before turning to face them.

"I think we need to all sit down and have a talk before we get started," Jessica said. As they all exited the office Lysette whistled slowly.

"The Princess of Arus, in her club, and the Princess of Pollux," she whispered softly. "Were in trouble now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Voltron and its characters belong to WEP, however Lysette and the Burley Q girls are my characters and look forward to entertaining you. I will have a lot of fashion in the chapter and thanks to my friends at DrunkenWritersCouncil for helping me. And my editor WarzonePrez, thanks for the talks and character development. To my husband and my friends love you all, and KAEX, you guys as well.

**Burley Q Club, Dradin**

"Now, you twist your wrist like so," Jessica said, holding up a feathered fan in a peacock color and proceeding to demonstrate. She then motioned for Romelle and Allura to follow. "Then turn your leg like so and go one step, two step." She lifted her leg, then put it down and waltzed across the stage. "Keep your fan draped across you at all times, you want to give them a taste, but not show the full Monty." After explaining to Romelle and Allura what Burlesque was, the two were even more excited to learn. Allura knew this would be way out of her comfort zone, which was exactly what she needed.

"How long have you been doing this?" Romelle asked Jessica. Jessica grinned

"Ten years, unofficially," she replied, "but professionally, eight. We learned it when we were at boarding school. One of our dance teachers was a former showgirl. After learning the Waltz and other boring dances, we decided to goof off a bit after class. Instead of getting angry, our teacher told us, 'You might as well learn to do it properly.'. After we graduated, we took a year off and joined a traveling troupe across the galaxy. Then six years ago, Manset offered to set us up here, as he wanted to bring an old art to a new planet. Nobody though is as good as Lysette. She lit up the stage when she danced. You will never see anything like it again."

"Is that her?" Allura asked, motioning to the woman at the bar. "I noticed her earlier."

"Yes," Jessica replied. "She was the former manager, and was the owner until she went to Gal…"

"Jessica, why don't' we try it from the top," Whitney yelled from the sound booth, cutting her off before she could say too much. "Try if from the 'Come here, big boy' intro." Jessica nodded to Whitney, then she motioned for them to begin.

"Yes," Jessica said. "Now let's put all the dance steps together."

* * *

Lysette leaned up against the bar watching the class on stage. She would miss it here, so much. For six years, this had been her home and refuge. She saw that Romelle had taken to the lessons with great panache. However, the young princess Allura was hesitant. She had the technical aspect down, but was timid when it came time to really let go.

"Was I so young, once upon a time?" Lysette said to Marie Christine.

"You were never young, Lysie," she replied. "You had to grow up fast and never got to experience certain aspects."

"I just feel protective of her," Lysette said, "but I've never met her before. It's like were similar in some way." Marie Christine snorted.

"I seem to remember you and a certain law professor in a broom closet," She said. "It gave new meaning to the phrase 'Legal Briefing'." Lysette laughed.

"That was the shortest 'Legal Briefing' I ever saw," Lysette said. "He didn't even know how to do it properly." She stared down at her watch and groaned. "I promised I'd stop by Margaretta's before I left. She's got the new costumes ready for everyone." She grabbed her purse and ran out the back of the club.

* * *

Over the next few hours, as she learned the steps, Allura began to relax and enjoy herself. For the first time in years, she was free to be a young girl. She didn't have to worry about diplomacy, decorum, her studies, or the kingdom. She was a simple twenty-one year old girl having fun.

"Perfect," Jessica said. "You two have really mastered the basics in a short time. You must keep practicing though so you can hone the skills. It's a great workout tool, as your using your leg muscles and arms. Plus you burn calories as well." Jessica grinned at them. Allura looked at the chrono…it was 4:00.

"Oh no," she said, "we have to meet the guys at seven, and I still haven't gone shopping yet. I need to find a dress for tonight." She handed the blue and gold fans over to Jessica. Romelle also handed over the pink and silver fans. "Thank you so much. I really had a great time."

"You're welcome anytime," Whitney replied. "In fact, why don't you come back tonight. We're having a dance party." She smiled at both of them. Romelle grinned.

"We would be happy to," Romelle said. "It's Allura's fiancée's bachelor party tomorrow night. And I promised her a bachlorette party."

"I think I can help you with that," Marie Christine chimed in from behind the bar. "We specialize in bacholor/bachlorette parties. Just leave it to us. Consider it our treat to you."

"Oh you don't' you have to," Allura said. Marie Christine grinned.

"It's our pleasure," Marie Christine said. "You look like you've never had a girls night out before." She turned to face them. "In fact, I think I have something in back that would look fantastic on you." She went to the back and pulled some items off the racks and threw them into the bag. Afterward she came back out and handed it to Allura.

* * *

Allura and Romelle laughed on the way back to the hotel. As they arrived, a medical unit raced by and the Dradin Security force pulled up in front. They noticed the guys standing in front of the hotel with grim looks on their faces. Keith turned away, and came over to hug Allura tightly.

"I was so worried," he said. "I thought it was you." Allura smiled.

"As long as I got you," she replied, "I'm always safe." She frowned. "What happened?"

"Manset was shot," keith said. "He's in critical condition." Everyone went silent.

* * *

**Fabrere Tower, Dradin 20 Minutes Earlier**

"I love her like a daughter," Manset said, rubbing his temples, "but dammit, Lysette is a pain in the ass sometimes…just like her mother."

"Truer words have never been spoken," a voice spoke from the corner.

"You said you'd leave it to me," Manset said. "Why did you come here? She stopped asking…I told you that."

"Well you keep it that way," the voice responded. "I made you, and I can break you just as easily. I've come too far to let some scattered brained airhead ruin my plans."

"You will get caught," Manset said, "then I will get the greatest pleasure watching you fall." The figure looked down and sighed before reaching for an item hidden in the pocket.

"Not as much as I will," the voice replied. The next thing Manset remembered was falling to the floor and all went dark.

A few minutes later, Marina came into the office and screamed. She ran over to the com unit on Manset's desk.

"I have a shooting victim, Fabrere Tower, Please hurry!" she shouted. She then put a cloth over the gaping wound, praying that the medical team would arrive in time. Marina then looked over at the desk and her eyes widened. Laying on top was a file with two initials, 'AF', in embossed script. But before she could grab it, Manset twitched, so Marina went back to try and stem the blood flow. Five minutes later, a medical unit and the Dradin Security Force arrived. Once he was loaded up in the vehicle, they brought her into the hall and she gave her statement. By the time she went back into the office, the file was gone.

* * *

Lysette let herself into the suite, and saw Marina in a robe on the couch sobbing. She dropped everything and ran over to sit next to her. Marina reached over to grab Lysette's hand.

"Manset's been shot," she sobbed. Lysette shook her head then started to sob as well.

"Not him," Lysette said, "not him." They both hugged each other and began sharing their grief…not noticing a figure watching them through the open door.

"Soon," the voice spoke softly, "it will be your turn." Then the figure headed away from the door and down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Voltron and its characters belong to WEP, however Lysette and the Burley Q girls are my characters and look forward to entertaining you. I will have a lot of fashion in the chapter and thanks to my friends at DrunkenWritersCouncil for helping me. And my editor WarzonePrez, thanks for the talks and character development. To my husband and my friends love you all, and KAEX, you guys as well.

**Fabrere Tower Penthouse**

Lysette had just finished getting ready to go out for the night. Even though she was still shaken by the events of the day. Lysette had to finish her duties up the next two days to ensure a smooth transition. She had changed into a short leather mini skirt. A silver spaghetti strap halter top completed the look. Her silver and gold bracelets and bangles shined. She also pulled out her Silver T-Strap Choos that she had for years. She called them her FM's. Her blonde hair was in curls around her face, and then she put it up in a French twist and pinned the curls. She had made sure though to stop by and see Manset. At first they tried to stop her, but she said that she was family. After they confirmed this they let her go in. She stood there watching the tubes and the monitor.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "Why did this happen?" She reached for his hand. He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"You came," he said. "I knew you would, my angel." Lysette gasped so loud that a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry my dear," the nurse said, "but you must go. He needs rest."

* * *

Lysette picked up the mascara wand and was doing her lashes when Marina came in with a look of fury on her face.

"What in the hell have you done now?" Marina said. Lysette's eyebrow arched

"Pardon Moi," she replied, screwing the cap back on the tube.

"I heard that Princess Allura and Romelle were at the club earlier," Marina said. "You spoke to them. We had strict orders not to engage in conversation."

"Relax," Lysette replied, "I didn't speak to them, Jessica and Whitney and Marie Christine took care of it. I left shortly after they started the class. Margaretta had the new costumes ready. You should see them. I even had one made for me, for private reasons." Marina straightened her black lace top. She also wore soft white leather pants and black suede heels. Her dark brown hair was in loose curls around her face. She had also applied her make up, not that she needed much. She looked down at Lysette's stilettos.

"Somebody is looking for action tonight," Marina said. "You never wear those unless you're on the prowl."

"Well," Lysette said, "we start out assignment Monday, so I figured one last fling before I settle down and be serious. Plus, Jessica and Whitney are now in charge so I can relax and enjoy myself for once." Marina snorted.

"You always enjoy yourself," Marina replied. "I end up having to clean up the mess afterwards."

"That's why they assigned you to me," Lysette said. "I'm the screw-up, the bastard of the family, if you will."

"Well," Marina said, "we better get going if we're going to get to the club early." They both grabbed their purses and headed out the suite. Once in the hallway, Lysette punched in the security code and they headed to the elevator. A few minutes later then walked through the lobby out the doors. Lysette ignored the usual catcalls and whistles. She didn't notice, however, that a figure was watching them and began to follow them.

* * *

Allura came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. She headed over to the bed where she put the clothes bag. As she started to pull out the clothes and looked them over, a wide grin lit up her face. Black leather pants were the first item. Then a leopard print and black lace top was next. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a black lace thong and a sheer lace bra that left little to the imagination. She also noticed black slingback stiletto sandals. Also included was a little make up case with detailed instructions on how to apply cosmetics. Romelle came in and saw the clothes.

"Remind me to thank Marie Christine when we see her," Romelle said. "I think we are going to take her with us to buy you more clothes." She laughed.

"Yes," Allura replied, "I want more of these. I'm sick of dressing like a little girl all the time, or in floaty dresses that do nothing for my figure. Tonight is the debut of the new Allura." She grinned.

"I can help you with hair and make-up," Romelle said, tilting her head. "I'm thinking sexily tousled." Allura grinned.

"Wait till Keith gets a load of this," Allura said. "I'll either end up in bed or locked up for indecent exposure."

"How about Nanny?" Romelle asked. "When you start dressing sexier, she's gonna have a coronary."

"Acutally," Allura said, "after we had it out, she's no longer my nanny. I put my foot down stating that I'm to be married in four months, and will assume my throne. Why do you think I wanted the new pilots. I have to think of Arus's future." Romelle eyes widened.

"You're going to give up blue lion?" Romelle asked.

"Only to the right person," Allura replied. She then looked over at the clock. "It's after six. Let's hurry."

* * *

Lance sat down next to Keith on the plush couches while they waited for the girls to come down. Lance had worn his trademark leather jacket but paired it with a red t-shirt and jeans. Keith wore black jeans with a black t-shirt, however he threw on a black dress shirt hanging open. Sven, Pidge and Hunk also dressed up in jeans and nice shirts. For once Hunk didn't wear his bandanna, but had tousled his black hair.

"First we have some dinner," Lance said, "then we hit the clubs. "I know this hot new…. speaking of which…" Lance's jaw dropped open and he whistled. "Check out the Princess!" Keith looked up, and a look of amazement came over his face.

"Princess!" he gasped.

"What's wrong Keith?" Allura asked. "You've never seen cleavage before?" Allura laughed as she twirled around.

"You look great!" Hunk chimed in.

"Wowee!" Pidge remarked.

"You look beautiful." Sven said. He then turned and swept Romelle into his arms. "But not as beautiful as you, of course."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Romelle laughed. Keith cleared his throat as he slid an arm around Allura,

"I'm getting hungry," Keith said. He then leaned and whispered. "And I'm not talking about food."

"Food first," Allura replied with a slight laugh, "then some dancing, and later, you can have all you want."

* * *

A few hours and a few drinks later, Allura mentioned going clubbing, and she knew the perfect place. Keith looked up at the sign and read "Burley Q Club" They headed to the club and noticed a line out the door.

"Allura, Romelle, over here!" a voice yelled. Romelle waved back and motioned for everyone to follow her. When they got to the door they were greeted a grinning Marie Christine.

"Jimmy, these are special guests," Marie Christine said. "Therefore, add them to the list." She turned to face them. "Now you can just give your names, and you are in." After everyone gave their names they entered the club. They all saw the bartenders behind the bar slinging drinks and doing amazing moves with the bottles. A pulsing beat was vibrating in tune with all the bodies crowding the floor. Allura noticed that Jessica and Whitney were mingling around the room putting fires out when needed. Pidge noticed the DJ Booth immediately and gravitated towards it. Hunk asked where the food was, and was pointed in that direction. The rest headed to the bar, and Lance immediately honed in on two women who were just picking up there drinks.

"Hello, gorgeous!" the male bartender said, winking at Keith, causing Allura to laugh. "What'll it be?"

"Tom," Marie Christine said, "leave the man be. Can't you see he doesn't play for your side?"

"Well, a guy can dream can't he?" Tom replied, getting huffy, as Marie Christine rolled her eyes and faced them.

"Sorry," she said to Keith and Allura, "he's the resident drama queen." Romelle then turned to Sven and dragged him on the dance floor, leaving Keith and Allura alone.

"Where did you find this place?" Keith asked.

"Actually," Allura replied, "Lance found it, and told me about it later on. I ran into Marie Christine while shopping, and she helped me find this outfit." Allura pleaded with her eyes to back up the story.

"Of course," Marie Christine said. "We hit it off right away and got to chatting, and I told her I had been here before." She smiled.

"Oh where are my manners," Allura said. "This is my fiancée, Keith Kogane. That man over there chatting to the two women is Lance McClain. Hunk Garrett and Pidge Stoker are the other two guys we came with. The man dancing with Romelle is her husband Sven." Allura picked up the drink she was handed. It was a pink color and had a berry garnish.

"It's a cosmopolitan," Marie Christine said. "Try it." She then handed a beer to Keith. "I figured you would want this."

"Thanks," he replied, taking the beer and taking a swig, only to spit it out when he saw the scene in front him.

"What the…."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **Voltron and its characters belong to WEP, however Lysette and the Burley Q girls and all the drama and chaos that ensures are my characters and look forward to entertaining you. And yes, Cubbie, they will be showing up in "Deception". In fact, the events unfolding will resonate into that story. Thanks to my friends at DrunkenWritersCouncil for helping me. And my editor WarzonePrez, thanks for the talks and character development. To my husband and my friends, I love you all, and KAEX, you guys as well. I am currently compiling a play list of music used for this fanfic, if interested let me know. The songs I am using though is by Posion, Fallen Angel and Aerosmith What kind of Love are you On.

**Burley Q club, Dradin**

Hunk felt very much left out of place. He was more at home in a mechanics bay then at a club. He watched the women gyrate on the floor to the rap beat. His gaze fell on Lance who was sandwiched between two women and was having a great time. Romelle was laughing at a grinning Sven as they got into the mood of the music. Allura was with Keith at the bar and another woman was ordering.

"You look lost," a soft voice whispered. "What can I do to cheer you up?" Hunk turned to see a woman standing next to him. Her red hair was swept to one side and fell in loose waves over her shoulders. Her green eyes glittered a she turned to face the dance floor. The green cocktail dress was strapless with a fitted bodice and a short flirty skirt. She was also wearing three inch satin green stiletto sandals. Unlike most women, she was as tall as he was so he didn't have to look down at her.

"I've just never really been in a club like this before," he said. "It's very interesting."

"It's vintage night," she said. "We always try to have a theme night. Tonight is dance party, tomorrow is Moulin Rouge…an homage to vintage night life. We have costumes ready, and it's our most popular night,"

"I'm Tsuyoshi Garrett," he replied, "but people call me Hunk."

"I'm called Jess," she said, "and yes, before you ask, it's short for Jessica." She put an arm on his. "I hate to see people alone."

"Nice to meet you," he replied. This place is amazing." He tapered off as the arm slid up his.

"I've been told I'm a great dancer," she said. "Care to take a spin on it?"

"I'm not that good," he replied.

"It's okay, I can teach you" she said, grabbing his hand and leading him out. "Just follow my movements." A few minutes later, Hunk had got the basics of the dance under Jessica's tutelage, and was having fun. Suddenly the music changed to a slow rhythm. He froze but then relaxed as Jessica assured him with a smile that after learning the fast dance, this was a snap.

* * *

Marie Christine handed Keith his napkin as he took the sight of Hunk dancing in. Allura was grinning, as well as Pidge who came up.

"I don't believe it…are you seeing this?" Pidge asked

"Yes," Keith replied, "and I think it's fantastic!" Keith grinned then turned to Allura. "Care to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask, dear sir!" she replied. Allura followed Keith and they began to dance to the slow music. Lance had partnered up with one of the women he had been dancing with, while the other grabbed Pidge and led him onto the floor. Marie Christine laughed as she turned to finish her drink and came face to face with Whitney.

"We've got a problem," Whitney said. "I know tomorrow is your day off but I need help. Mira's sick, and she is on quarentine for a week. Can you fill in behind the bar?"

"Sure," she replied. "Did you see Jessica has a new friend?" Whtiney picked up her club soda. She never drank while on duty.

"Yes," Jessica replied. "Why do you think I chose her for this?" She motioned to Jessica and Hunk on the dance floor.

"Leave it to Jessica," she said, "She always knows the right thing to do." Marie Christine then put her empty glass down and headed behind the bar. She started mixing a combination of alcohol an poured it into shot glasses. After a few minutes she motioned for the microphone.

"Lets here some noise!" she shouted into the microphone. "I'd like to welcome our special guests, the Voltron Force, all the way from Arus!" She waited for the cheering and catcalls to die down. "In fact, I invited them to come here for a celebratory shot, and to wish Commander Kogane and Princess Allura a long and happy life together. And may peace someday reach all corners of the galaxy." She motioned for them to take the shot glasses and downed her own. After which, she headed for the back room to get more Vodka.

Princess Allura was drunk, really drunk. After four cosmos and three shots she was feeling pretty good. Romelle also was feeling no pain as they did another one together along with Jessica. The guys had even got into the spirit of things. Keith had actually lightened up after a few beers and was joking with Lance and Sven. Allura and Romelle excused themselves and headed to the powder room. As they passed by the stage, Allura's eyes lit up at the sight in front of her. She grinned and turned to Romelle

"Be right back," she said. Romelle gasped

"Oh no," Romelle said, "you're not going anywhere without me!" As Allura headed to the powder room she saw Marie Christine come out with a box in her hands. She stopped in front of her.

"Can you help me?" Allura asked.

"With what?" she asked. Her eyes followed Allura's gaze and she muttred, "Oh, shit."

* * *

Suddenly, a voice came over the microphone

"Toinight," the voice said, "I'd like to make a dedication to a great woman, and our own 'Fallen Angel', you know who you are." Suddenly a guitar riff emitted from the stage, and a young man stepped out and started singing. "Stepped off the bus…." Lysette was standing on her private balcony that was built over the bar. It was encased in shadows, and was situated so it could not be seen. She lit up a cigarette, and was silently smoking. She had closed her eyes at the dedication of the song. A few minutes into the song, her eyes welled up as the lyics reached her ears.

"Where's the girl, I knew a year ago? the voice crooned

"Story of my life," she said, sighing.

"This always happens when you hear this song," a voce next to her spoke. Lysette turned to see Marina standing next to her. Her eyes softened with compassion.

"Sometimes I wonder where the real me is, and will I ever learn," Lysette said. She then put the cigarette out and reached for another one.

"You haven't had the easiest of lifes, Lysie," Marina said, using her childhood nickname for Lysette. "I know how hard you had it growing up. I'm surprised you don't have any resentment towards me."

"Why?" Lysette asked. "You had no control over things. You were just a little girl when I came to be with you. I remember you used to follow me everywhere, even if it got you into trouble." Marina grinned.

"I have no regrets," she replied. "Things were quite boring before you arrived, and you turned it on its axis. I got a kick out of seeing dad and the Admiral who are usually quite stuffy." Just then, Whitney came onto the balcony.

"Lysette," Whitney said, "you better come quick. We've got a problem…a big one." Lysette put out the cigarette in an ash tray and followed Whitney down the catwalk to another flight of stairs. After reaching the bottom, she waited for Marina to catch up, and they headed for the back room. What they saw there shocked even them.

"You gonna stand there and gawk, or are you gonna help?" Allura asked to the room at large. A wide grin came over one of them and the other gave her a stern look.

"Remember?" Marina asked.

"For once, I don't give a shit," Lysette replied. "I'm in." She smiled evily.

A few minutes later, the song had ended to wild applause. The lead singer had turned to receive a slip of paper and grinned. He motioned for the band to come closer, and after a few minutes, began a pounding rhythm. Suddenly a burst of synthesizers lit up the club. A few minutes later gasps, catcalls and whistles erupted the room. For once it even rendered some speechless…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **Voltron and its characters belong to WEP, however Lysette and her merry band of mischief makers who ensure that drama and chaos follow are mine. Get Ready for a wild ride the next two chapters, it will then lead into Deception. Thanks to my friends at DrunkenWritersCouncil for helping me. And my editor/sage/Best Friend WarzonePrez, thanks for the talks and character development. To my husband and my friends, I love you all, and KAEX and the Twitter gang, you guys as well. I am currently compiling a play list of music used for this fanfic, if interested let me know.

**Burley Q Club, Dradin**

**Dressing Room 10 mts earlier**

Princess Allura looked into the mirror and grinned. It was perfect. Romelle was also dressed in an identical costume, but in pale blue. Lysette chose lavender, while Marie Christine wore peach. Marina sat in the corner with a look of fury on her face, while Whitney was just standing there with a nervous expression.

"This is a bad idea," Marina said huffily. "It will only backfire in your face."

"Relax," Lysette replied. "Who's going to know?" Lysette went over to a chest in one corner and pulled out masks. After handing everyone one she grinned. "Plus, we'll be in disguise." Marie Christine grinned.

"Quite frankly, I'm ecstatic to be doing this a day early," she said. "It will give us the perfect practice time for tomorrow." Lysette turned to face Allura and Romelle.

"If you get lost, just follow me and Marie Christine," Lysette said, "but with what Jessica taught you, it should be easy. Just relax and have fun." Jessica came into the room with a bottle of Ciroc Vodka and seven shot glasses. After pouring them on the counter everyone took one.

"Here's to scandal, mayhem and fun," she said. Jessica downed the shot in one gulp after putting the glass on the vanity her watch beeped. "It's time. I told the band, and they're going to give you a big entrance."

"Let's go," Lysette saud. "It's showtime!" Lysette walked out first, followed by Allura, then Romelle and Marie Christine. Marina and Whitney looked at each other.

"I got a bad feeling about this," they said in unison.

* * *

Keith and Lance looked at each other, and Sven frowned. _Allura and Romelle should have been back by now. How long did it take to go to the ladies room anyway?_ He also noticed Hunk coming up to get his beer while Jessica headed to the back room. Pidge was sitting on a bar stool chatting with one of the bartenders ordering a drink. Suddenly a wave of cat calls and whistles lit up the room, as well as gasps. Lance looked over at the stage, and a wide grin lit up his face.

"Hot Damn!" Lance exclaimed. "She did it!" Lance stared up at the stage as a line of four women came on stage. Each wore a striped satin corset with a satin brief. Attached at the back was a silk bustle that fell against the back of the legs. Lacy high heeled boots completed the outfit along with striped stockings held in place by garters. Lysette had fixed it so that their hair and makeup was identical, but with a different colored hat. A silk mask covered their upper face. Lysette and Marie Christine began to sing along with Allura and Romelle as they also began the choreography of the song.

Fueled by the cheering crowd Allura got into the motion of the dance steps. Romelle was also moving in tune with the music. Marie Christine motioned for them to step back on a certain part and watch Lysette. Lysette then walked to the front to grab the long silver pole and began to dance around it. The catcalls got louder.

Suddenly Lysette motioned Allura to come forward, and taking a deep breath, began to mimic Lysette's movements. Some of them were awkward as well as clumsy. Marie Christine then moved over to the other pole and motioned for her to watch.

* * *

Keith Kogane leaned against the bar and drank his beer as the girls first came out on stage. It wasn't until a figure in pink came out from behind the curtain that his brown eyes widened, then narrowed. There was something familiar about the girl, however it couldn't be his Allura. No princess would ever parade around on stage in a skimpy costume and pole dance. Sven was entranced at the woman in pale blue, and his look was one of delight. Keith frowned as he watched Sven and Lance who were whistling and catcalling at the spectacle on stage. It wasn't until the music stopped that Keith noticed the camera crew taking film of the performance. There was also another figure watching the stage with narrowed eyes.

"Thank god that wasn't Allura on that stage," Keith said to himself. "Corran, and especially Nanny, would have my head." Suddenly Lance cried out followed by Sven as a guy jumped up on stage as the girls were wrapping up the dance. Lysette motioned for security, but was too late to stop the guy from ripping the mask right off of Allura.

"I was right!" the man said. "That is you, Your Highness!" The man snarled as he faced the crowd. "Behold, the virgin princess of Arus! She is nothing but a cheap tramp!" He was then surrounded by two burly security guards.

"That's it," Keith snarled as he headed for the stage. Lance and Sven followed behind along with Hunk and Pidge. They stopped short when the two burly security guys began escorting the man out, however Hunk stopped short and grinned at the sight on the stage.

Lysette motioned for Marie Christine to get Allura off the stage as the flashbulbs erupted and the reporters swarmed. Romelle followed them as Lysette tried to calm the crowd down, but was not succeeding. It wasn't until a figure came out to seductive music that the crowd died down. Lysette exhaled.

"Thank god," she whispered.

Jessica began her routine dressed in nothing but a g string and a set of pasties with tassels, along with her peacock fans. Her red hair was done up in an intricate style with pearls and diamond ropes. Her silver stilettos flashed as the intricate dance began. It gave Lysette time to get backstage and try to control the damage.

"I am a loyal servant of Arus!" the man shouted, "and it's not right for the princess to demean herself!" The man snarled as he was escorted out of the building. The bouncers tossed him to the ground, along with three of his friends who had followed behind.

"We'll take it from here," chimed a chorus of voices. Lance looked to Keith.

"Old fashioned street fight?" he said, pounding his fist. Keith smirked.

"The best kind," Keith replied. Hunk grinned.

"Nobody maligns our Princess and gets away with it!" Hunk shouted. Sven and Pidge nodded in agreement as the three men pale.

* * *

Meanwhile backstage, another kind of fight was breaking out. Allura, Romelle, Whitney and Marie Christine were changing and trying not to get involved.

"I told you so!" Marina yelled at Lysette, who was coming through the door taking her mask off. "But does anyone listen to me? Nooooooo!"

"Shut up, Marina, you sanctimonious bitch!" Lysette shouted. "I'm so sick and tired of your constant harping. You're so uptight, I'm surprised you haven shit diamonds yet!" Lysette snarled as she lit up a cigarette from the pack lying on the vanity.

"I will not shut up! Marina replied. "Not this time! I warned you this was a bad idea! You claim to be so smart, but at times you give the term 'dumb blonde' a new meaning." Lysette froze when she suddenly reached out and slapped Marina across the face.

"Take that back!" Lysette shouted at her.

"No, I won't this time!" Marinasaid, crossing her arms.

"It's not her fault," Allura cried out. "I wanted to do this. I made her do it. So now I have to take the responsibility." Jessica had come off the stage into the dressing room. Heading over the chair in front of the vanity she sat down and began to unlace her shoes.

"Ahhh, blessed relief!" she looked around "What I miss?" Marie Christine sighed

"Another fight," Marie Christine replied. "This time slapping was involved."

"You owe me five!" Jessica laughed at Marie Christine.

"Will you two shut up?" Whitney snarled. "We now have to find out how to spin this and do damage control." Whitney pointed at the corners. "Lysette, Marina corners now!"

"You guys will never believe this!" Tom sighed dreamily. "The Voltron force got into a street brawl with the three hecklers! All that muscle and sweat…oh be still my heart!" Allura began to laugh nervously

"The guys have been drinking," Allura said, "so this could be interesting." Romelle sighed.

"Looks like I'm not getting any tonight," Romelle said, exasperated. "I'll be nursing a bruised and battered husband."

"At least he won't leave a hundred dollars on the nightstand saying, 'Gee baby, that was great, got to get home to my wife!'" Lysette muttered.

"Is there any man you haven't slept with?" Marina shot back.

"I don't' know," she replied, "how many men are in the galaxy?" Whitney whistled for them to quiet down and turned to see Tom.

"How bad is out there?" Whitney asked

"Well, now that the hecklers have been thrown out, it's calming down," Tom replied. "However, we still got reporters outside the club, and they did get some of the footage from your performance."

"Jessica, get dressed and let's go handle this," Whitney said. "Allura and Romelle wait here and get changed. We'll get you of here somehow. Lysette, stay here, and Marina come with me." Whitney then dragged tom out of the dressing room, leaving the others behind.

* * *

Two hours later, the Voltron force staggered back to the resort. Allura held the ice pack to his jaw. Lance held an ice pack over his eye while he laid back. Sven winced as Romelle wrapped his ribs up. Hunk was eating a sandwich while putting ice on his other wrist. Pidge held his head in his hands as they discussed the night.

"Keith, I'm so sorry," Allura said. "I didn't realize that my actions would turn out like this. I just wanted to do something impulsive."

"Allura," he replied, "I know, and I love you for that. It's just you have to be careful, love." The both turned to face the vid screen as the following bulletin appeared.

"We interrupt the following holodrama to bring you an exclusive story from dradin," the news anchor intoned. Princess or stripper? You be the judge! We have obtained exclusive footage from the Burley Q Club of the Princess Allura of Arus baring it for an enraptured audience."

"Oh shit," Allura groaned. "Corran is not going to be pleased."

"That isn't the half of it, Princess," Lance said, eye the next headline

"Also, The Voltron force was involved with a altercation earlier this evening," the reporter continued. "We have exclusive footage and charges are being filed. We will bring you more after a word from our sponsors." Hunk got up to turn the volume up.

"Well, at least one good thing came out of this night," Hunk said. "I met a woman."

"Did you at least get her number?" Pidge asked. The team laughed as they began to plot a strategy for tomorrow to control the damage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : **Voltron and it's characters belong to WEP. The awesome twosome that is Lysette and Marina, along with there Burley Q Friends, are mine. I hope you enjoyed this story and are looking forward to the completion of Deception. For those that are wondering, these characters are not done yet and will be making several appearences. To WarzonePrez, thanks for encouraging me to write this, and for helping edit my work. To cubbie, Yes I'm not done yet so keep KAEX going. To KathDMD, I hope you like the outfits and the whole range of designers. To sunshine Leo, Hunk and Jessica are not done yet. See you all in Deception. Thanks for the reviews.

**Arus The Next Morning**

Corran walked into the control center with a cup of coffee in his hand. Nanny had just made a fresh pot, and it tasted wonderful. With Lotor in prision and the Drule army in disarray, the team could relax a bit. He had been nervous though about the Dradin trip, but he knew that the commander would protect the princess with his life. Suddenly the terminal beeped with an incoming message marked urgent. Corran punched in the numbers to bring up the message on the screen. A middle aged man appeared wearing the uniform of a commander. He had graying black hair cut in military fashion, and his uniform was crisply pressed. Corran smiled.

"Mike, it's great to hear from you," Coran said. "In regards to our chess game, I had you beat."

"I wish it was that easy," Mike replied, "but I had to tell you before it got to out of control. Have you seen or heard anything from Dradin? Has the team checked in at all?

"I spoke with Commander Kogane yesterday evening before they went to dinner," Corran said. "I have yet to receive a call this morning." The commander sighed.

"I'm about to show you why," he said. He sent another message, and Corran pulled it up. A look of horror came over his face.

"Oh this will not do at all," he said.

* * *

**Fabrere Tower, Dradin**

"I just got off the holovid with the hospital," Keith said to the group. "Manset is out of ICU, and will make a full recovery."

"Thank goodness," Allura replied.

"Great," Pidge said. "I knew he was a tough old man" He grinned.

The team had met for breakfast in the common room after talking most of the night on how to control the damage from last night's debacle. Suddenly, the holovid came to life indicating a call, and after accepting the code, a face came on screen. Allura groaned at the two faces that appeared.

"Princess," Coran said, "I am deeply disappointed in you. I knew this was a mistake. I knew I should have done a better job at stopping it. I assumed that you had grown up in the past few years, especially piloting the blue lion. Now I'm wondering if you are even prepared for the task at hand!"

"Corran, I'm so sorry," Allura replied. "It's just that you know that I was running a planet at sixteen, and that there were no girls my own age. I didn't even know about Romelle until I was eighteen when we visited Pollux, then later after she was rescued form Planet Doom. I never got to experience what being a young woman was like. For the first time last night, I wasn't just a princess. I was simply a young girl who had no responsibility or worries. I have no regrets about what I've done. In fact, I want to spend more time with Jessica, Marie Christine, Whitney and even Lysette and Marina. Maybe we should invite them to Arus."

"Princess," Nanny said, "they are not suitable companions for a woman of your station!"

"I don't care, Nanny," Allura replied. "I'm twenty-three years old. It's time I made my own decisions. I have decided that once a replacement is found, I'm giving up blue lion. It's time my people had a full time queen, rather than a part time princess. And this is not negotiable. I will marry Commander Kogane in three month's time. We shall talk more when we get back to Arus." Allura motioned for the holovid screen to turn off. Lance clapped along with the rest of the team. He came over and hugged her

"Welcome to the land of adults, Allura," Lance said, grinning. Keith came over and kissed her before getting down on one knee. He pulled out a velvet box and flipped the lid open. A simple marquis cut sapphire twinkled from the box.

"Will you marry me?" Keith asked. "Officially."

"Get off your knees, you know my answer!" Allura said, and laughed as they began to kiss.

* * *

A few hours later, the team left to get into the lions, while Sven and Romlle went to the shuttle. They had all ignored the photographers camped out in front of the lobby.

"Dradin, baby Dradin," Lance crowed as they shot toward the atmosphere into open space.

"Arus, here we come!" Pidge said.

"Oh man," Hunk said, "I didn't get Jessica's number!" Hunk frowned. Pidge started laughing.

"Don't worry Hunk," Allura said, grinning. "I did."

* * *

**Galaxy Garrsion Heaquarters**

**Later That Morning**

Lysette Fabrere straightened the dress uniform before opening the door to the office. This was the one place that always made her nervous. The Admiral was waiting with a look of fury behind a desk. The moment Lysette stepped in, the tirade began.

"Of all the asinine things you have done over the years, this has to be the worst thing you have ever done!" the Admiral scolded. "I stood up for you. I pulled strings so you could attend here. Even after that porn video came out, as well as the striptease at Lt Carter's bachelor party. The brass wanted you court martialed right then and there, and I still saved your ass. But I'm not going to do it now." The admiral came around the desk with a look of fury on his face, and slapped Lysette across the face. Lysette stepped back with a look of terror and fell to the ground as the Admiral reached for her. Suddenly, images began to flash back to a time she'd rather forget.

* * *

"_Now listen here you little bitch," a man said, "you're gonna stay in this closet until I say it's okay to come out!" The man shoved the little girl into the closet and locked the door._

"_Sir, why did you do that?" a woman asked. "The child did nothing wrong. She's learning, that's all." _

"_You know your place woman!" he replied. "If anybody goes near that door, there will be consequences!" The angry man then reached for the woman and yanked her down the hall. Lysette curled up in a ball and cried soflty in the dark. _

"_I didn't mean to," she said. "It was an accident. I"ll be good, I promise. I want my momma.." She began to whimper. _

_A few hours later, the door opened, and a figure came in to the closet. _

"_Ma patite cher,"a woman's voice said. "You can come out now. He's gone."_

"_Why does that man hurt me?" Lysette asked. "I've done nothing."_

"_Someday I will tell you all," the woman replied, "but not now." The woman held out her hand. "Come on, I kept some Shrimp Gumbo for you. And some of my crawfish eduflee."_

* * *

Lysette flashed back to the present to see that the admiral was now grasping her arm and was about to hit her again.

"Help!" Lysette screamed. Suddenly the door slammed open.

"Enough!" a voice roared. Lysette looked up with a sigh of relief as the officer came into the room. Commander Hawkins looked down at the disheveled figure huddled on the floor.

"Admiral Carletti," he said, "your presence is wanted in the briefing room. I suggest you get there before I report you. You may be above me in rank, but I have enough clout to have you take your four stars and shove it." Edward Carletti straightened his dress uniform and left the room. Commander Hawkins reached down to help Lysette off the floor.

"You okay Lieutenant?" he asked. "You need anything?"

"Three shots of vodka and a cigarette would be nice," Lysette laughed as Hawkins smiled.

"Keep that sense of humor, Lieutenant," he said. "It will serve you well. Oh, his time will come. What I'm about to say will stay confidential. There is a task force investigating the Admiral, We have received reports of incidents that happened under his command.."

"He will fight it," she replied. "He's got money, connections and power. How will you take him down?"

"You, Lieutenant Carletti and Captain DeVille are being sent on an important mission," he replied. "We need you to be part of the prosecution for Lotor's trial. This also gets you three off Earth while we conduct the investigation. I've watched all three of you very closely, and I think you all would be perfect for this assignment."

"When do we leave?" Lysette asked, straightening her uniform.

"0800," he replied. "The Admiral will be there to see you all off. What I need you to do is act natural, and don't let him get suspicious. In order for this to work we need him not on his guard. Even the most careful of men can slip up."

* * *

Across the base was a nondescript building that had a steady flow of traffic. Marina stepped out of the waiting shuttle and walked into the building. After giving her name to the officer on duty she was escorted into a private suite. Marina sat down on the couch and picked up the snifter of brandy. As she was sipping the liquid, her gaze fell on a door opening to reveal a figure.

"Welcome back, Lieutenant Carletti," the figure said. "I have been expecting you."

"Well," she replied, "when a summons arrives, I can't very well turn it down now, can I?"

"I read your report in great detail," the figure said. "You are doing well. I know Lieutenant Fabrere can be a handful, to put it mildly, but things are progressing wonderfully. Just a few more months and we will have everything complete."

"I hate lying, and acting like a stern shrew," she replied, "especially with Lysette. She's like a sister to me and I feel awful about this."

"You must succeed at all costs!" the figure implored. "If the truth is to come out, we must be prepared for all instances. We cannot afford to have any screw-ups."

_Want to find out what happens next? Read __**Deception**__, coming soon._

"


End file.
